


Clouded Perception

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn hoped desperately that for the first time in his life, his Sight was clouded.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Clouded Perception

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Sight" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Aragorn had always seen--and Seen--clearly, but never so clear as this moment. Locking eyes with Boromir, last seen as a small boy, he knows that from this moment on, their lives will be intertwined. Their lives, their loves, and their deaths.

Flinching away from that last, for no man likes to think of death, not his own nor those he holds dear, he hopes that what he has Seen will not come to pass. Hopes desperately that for the first time in his life, his Sight was clouded.

But he has Seen all too clearly--and cannot forget.


End file.
